


13. Ash. Writober 2019

by ClioCronista



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, Missing Scene
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-13 22:43:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21005372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClioCronista/pseuds/ClioCronista
Summary: Eiji non riesce a non pensare al vero nome di Ash.Missing moment.





	13. Ash. Writober 2019

La notte si era addentrata nella sua ora più profonda e buia, anche se le luci delle strade la illuminavano, quasi, a giorno. Nella camera da letto del grande appartamento in cui vivevano, solo Eiji era rimasto sveglio, con la testa in panne con un solo pensiero sciocco che gli fluttuava dentro: doveva essere quella birra in più che non avrebbe dovuto bere, altrimenti il sonno avrebbe dovuto già giungere in quella giornata tranquilla per miracolo.  
Osservava il lucore della radio sveglia sbarbellare al suo fianco, segnando le due del mattino, e, mentre l'alba era ancora lontana dal giungere, un'altra aurora lo teneva sveglio, un'aurora dal nome inglese che veniva sempre taciuta.  
Arslan... Ash... per quale mistero quel nome pieno di luce era divenuto della semplice cenere?   
Forse l'aver conosciuto la vita del suo vicino di letto avrebbe dovuto dargli la risposta, ma... davvero non capiva: che senso aveva?  
Arslan vestiva il suo proprietario come la sua obaasan vestiva un kimono: pareva una seconda pelle, la sua identità... e ciò che lo descriveva nel più perfetto dei modi.  
Eiji si alzò a sedere sul letto, la testa che ondeggiava, in una maniera poco fastidiosa – l'effetto di una mite serenità che solo l'alcool poteva dare – e volse lo sguardo alla propria sinistra: si fermò sul lungo bozzolo da cui spuntavano solo alcune ciocche di capelli e solo quella vista fece ribadire, alla mente poco lucida del ragazzo, che già solo quelli erano portatori d'alba ogni mattina.  
Gli piacevano... così chiari, sottili, fluenti come nemmeno una dama di corte imperiale avrebbe mai potuto sfoggiare. Avrebbe voluti toccarli ogni giorno, ma Eiji si tratteneva perché non era certo che Ash avrebbe approvato. E poi, poteva anche essere americano, ma lui, Eiji, era giapponese. E un gesto così era ben oltre il limite di intimità che un amico poteva permettersi.  
Ma lui voleva toccarli... e, in quel momento, Ash stava dormendo.  
I passi di Eiji non dovettero, poi, muoversi così tanto: li divideva solo un metro, così che si ritrovò inginocchiato a terra, a fianco del letto di Ash con poco barcollio. Le mani, normalmente timide se il gesto era privo di ironia, si allungarono verso la nuca del ragazzo, là dove i capelli scendevano lunghi, fin quasi alle spalle.  
Sobbalzò quando la mano di Ash gli artigliò il polso, un momento di estrema tensione che il biondo lasciò andare con un sospiro.  
“Che stavi facendo? Non dovresti dormire?”.  
Forse lo spavento fece perdere a Eiji un poco di quell'ubriachezza che gli aveva intontito la mente. Di certo, non gli fece frenare la curiosità.  
“Trovo il nome Arslan bellissimo... perché non lo usi, invece di Ash?”.  
Gli occhi assonnati ma cauti del ragazzo americano si chiusero, stavolta dalla sua bocca uscì uno sbuffo annoiato.  
“E mi hai svegliato per chiedermi questo?”.  
“Tu non sei cenere. Sei alba” ribadì Eiji con fare a mezza via tra il serio e l'imbronciato.  
“E tu sei ubriaco”.  
“Solo un po'!” rispose, piccato, il giapponese. “Tu sei alba, Arslan” finì con tono categorico.  
Il viso di Ash, alzatosi al risveglio imprevisto, ricadde sul cuscino, mezzo sconfitto da un discorso che, a quell'ora e con quella stanchezza, non sapeva se poteva ribattere.  
“L'alba illumina, lascia il segno, torna sempre. La cenere viene spazzata dal vento e non lascia traccia alcuna”.  
Nonostante tutto, il tono era cupo, la voce sommessa.  
“Non è vero...” replicò l'altro, con fare sempre più da capriccio, se poi aveva quella postura innocente e buffa assieme...  
“È un fatto assodato che la cenere non lascia tracce...” cercò di farlo ragionare il biondo.  
“Tu non sei cenere!”.  
“Eiji...”.  
“Tu hai lasciato traccia in me... e in tutti quelli che ti conoscono. Tu non sei cenere”.  
Gli occhi di Ash si riaprirono sul compagno, increduli e spaventati: non era la prima volta che delle parole di Eiji premevano sul suo cuore con tanta grazia.  
“Eiji...” cercò di dire qualcosa, ma nemmeno sapeva... cosa.  
“Arslan... sei alba che trafigge coi suoi raggi lucenti... sei una guida e sei una luce. Nessuno mai potrebbe dimenticarsi di te. Io non mi dimenticherei mai di te”.  
Aveva occhi così sinceri e lucenti che Ash, per una volta, volle credergli: con la scusa che tanto già era lì, lo trascinò con sé sotto le lenzuola e gli poggiò il capo sul petto, nascondendosi del tutto sotto le coltri.  
A fior di pelle, mentre il cuore di Eiji faceva una strana irruenta corsa, Ash chiuse gli occhi e sussurrò lievemente:  
“Se tu lo vuoi, sarò Arslan...”.  
Il ragazzo biondo sapeva che tutto sarebbe caduto nell'oblio, una volta giunto il giorno e il risveglio, ma si volle cullare così, nell'incoscienza di un incipiente sonno, con l'illusione di una vita diversa.


End file.
